ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Upchuck Norris
Upchuck Norris is the Codon's Stream DNA sample of a Normand from Awesometos XII. Appearance Upchuck Norris has green skin, six hairs on the back of his head, a cowboy hat on his head, light-green skin on his face, neck and belly and epic teeth. He also has a light-green tail. In the original series, Upchuck Norris wears a awesome suit with no sleeves and jeans around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wears the Weirdtrix symbol on his left hand. In season 2 and on, Upchuck Norris just wears the Weirdtrix and Stupimatrix symbol on his stomach. Powers and Abilities Upchuck Norris has a very strong, adhesive punch that can stretch to great lengths, allowing Upchuck Norris to punch large objects and kill them in with relative ease. Upchuck Norris's other hand and laws of physics can also stretch, allowing him to kill and digest objects fairly larger than himself. Upchuck Norris possesses several acid-filled stomachs that dissolve EVERYTHING. He can't consume ordinary broccoli. The items destroyed are converted into explosive balls of energy that can be expelled with great accuracy. He can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken or bazooka. He can also use the energy as an acid. Upchuck Norris seems to be able to take a surprising amount of super power for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Some interesting things about him Upchuck Norris has no limit to how many big objects he can kill at once. He is also super fast when he eats a lot of things and becomes excessively awesome. Otherwise, he is REALLY quick, considering his awesomeness rate, but due to his body structure his speed is unlimited. Real weaknesses....? Upchuck Norris's only true weakness is Upchuck Norris. And Brucedozer, his Nemetrix predator (Bruce Lee is the only one to defeat Chuck Norris). Appearances Upchuck Norris has had many appearances in many shows. He's kind of free usage. 15 loves Upchuck Norris (Character) and calls him "Most Powerful Hero Around" Appearances *15: Save Upchuck Norris Ben 10.5 Upchuck Norris appears in the Fanon Episode Story Arc, Olympus Has Fallen . He is the main antagonist. Ben 10: Evolutions (as villain) *Escape Fury Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity In Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Upchuck Norris is the king of time and space he is very angry at the infinity for making such a mess. He owns the Awesomemobile. Apperances *Ben 10: Battle Of Infinity Ben 10: Meme Force Since Upchuck Norris is technically a meme, his DNA is in the Omemetrix, but yet to be unlocked. Ben 10: Stupidity Force Upchuck Norris appears in Ben 10: Stupidity Force as a recurring villain. He made his first appearance in Save Snofrisk when he escaped the Weirdtrix and flew to Snofrisk to eat it after the space cow was weakened. Later, in Season Finale, it was revealed he works for Ben's former teacher, Mrs. Harris, who even scares him. Upchuck Norris is one of Ben's most powerful villains. Later, in Season Finale, Part 2, Ben touched one of Upchuck Norris's beard hairs, giving him Upchuck Norris as an Ultimatrix alien. Appearances As a villain: *Save Snofrisk (debut) *The Wild Westurds *Season Finale, Part 1 *Season Finale, Part 2 (later fused to create General LfClancyCow Norris) *The Truth As an alien: *Season Finale, Part 2 (debut) *Video Gamez *Planet of the Useless *Season 2 Finale, Part 2 *Eggy 20 *Cooking with Ben (fan episode) Brian 10 It is confirmed that he will appear in RANDOMNEZZ 2. Though it is unknown if he'll appear as an alien or a character. Appearances *Noah-Brian: Trixes Swapped (Debut, used by Brian) Evan Billion: F.I.N.D. Adventure *Sup Muck Boar Fizz (first appearance) *Ok I Really Need to Stop Making Titles That Rhyme with the Unlocked Alien Flame 10 Cameo appearences. Ultimate Battles Len 10 *None yet. Omni-World *A Few to Curfew The Hero Generation Upchuck Norris is set to appear in The Uprising of Upchuck Norris. Upchuck Norris's REVENGE In this awesome movie Upchuck Norris gets revenge at his haters. Minecraft Map Upchuck Norris has his own mini-adventure Minecraft Map. Which is pretty badash. Download link here: http://www.mediafire.com/download/pdwgozoag8kyyth/Upchuck+Norris.zip This map requires the newest Minecraft development version to play. Gallery UpchuckNorris.png|The original and the best Upchuck Norris pic. UN.JPG|Skleiman's version Upchuck Norris Hologram.png|Upchuck Norris Hologram UpchuckNorrisByJoe.png|Upchuck Norris by Joe. UpchuckNorrisMinecraft.png|Upchuck Norris built in Minecraft. Category:Aliens Category:Len 10 Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Aliens Category:Ben 10: Hero Of Infinity Category:Omnipotent Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Characters Category:Godlike Aliens Category:Flame 10 Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Featured Aliens Category:Memes Category:Parody Aliens